Herbatka pod Kopułą
"Herbatka pod Kopułą" jest trzecim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu, w którym SpongeBob poznaje Sandy. Postacie * SpongeBob KanciastoPorty * Meduzy(debiut) * Sandy Pysia(debiut) * Gigantyczny małż(debiut) * Patryk Rozgwiazda * Ptaki(debiut) Streszczenie SpongeBob poznaje na Meduzowych Polach wiewiórkę o imieniu Sandy, która zaprasza go na herbatkę do swojego domu. Po chwili okazuje się, że tam gdzie mieszka nie ma wody, co oznacza poważny kłopot dla SpongeBoba. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się na Meduzowych Polach, gdy SpongeBob poluje na meduzy. Nagle zauważa młodą wiewiórkę walczącą z ogromną małżą. SpongeBob wyjmuje książkę, by sprawdzić kto to. Dowiaduje się, że to wiewiórka lądowa. Gąbka stwierdza, że ma kłopoty, więc postanawia pomóc jej w walce z małżą. Wiewiórce udaje się uciec, ale SpongeBob zostaje uwięziony w środku agresywnego mięczaka. Następnie ona ratuje SpongeBoba i pokonuje małżę. Główny bohater się przedstawia, a wiewiórka mówi, że ma na imię Sandy Pysia. SpongeBob pyta o szklany hełm, który ma na głowie. Nowa przyjaciółka wytłumacza, że to hełm na tlen, który umożliwia jej życie pod wodą. Gąbka nie wie co to tlen, ale nie przyznaje się do tego, za to mówi, że uwielbia tlen. Sandy jest zaskoczona, że SpongeBob lubi tlen, skoro jest morskim stworzeniem. Mimo to, zaprasza go do swojego domu-kopuły, na teksańskie ciastka i herbatę. Nasz bohater prędko biegnie do swego najlepszego kumpla, Patryka i opowiada wszystko co się wydarzyło. Kompan mówi SpongeBob'owi, że jeśli chce być modny musi wysoko podnieść mały palec w góre, a im wyżej go podniesie tym modniejszy będzie. Gąbka podnosi mały palec zgodnie z radą. Rozgwiazda komentuje "Powinni cię nazywać SpongeBob Modnoporty!". Gdy SpongeBob przybywa do kopuły, Sandy jest we fioletowym bikini, gdyż tam nie potrzebuje hełmu, bo pod kopułą jest tlen. SpongeBob wchodzi do środka, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma wody i wpada w panikę. Mówi Sandy o tym. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że tu jest tylko tlen. Gąbka odpowiada, że nie ma problemu i stara się oddychać. Główny bohater jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że morskie stworzenia potrzebują wody, by przetrwać. SpongeBob i Sandy zwiedzają dom wiewiórki. Koleżanka pokazuje mu dąb, fontannę, itd. Tymczasem SpongeBob szybko wchodzi do fontanny, by dostać choć odrobinę wody. Ptak, który pije z niej wodę jednak wyrzuca go. Sponge daje Sandy kwiaty. Wiewiórka jest bardzo zadowolona i postanawia znaleźć wazon. Pyta bohatera czy czegoś potrzebuje, a on odpowiada "Wody, jeśli łaska". Dziewczyna potem idzie po wazon. Patryk obserwuje przyjaciela poza kopułą i mówi mu, by podniósł mały palec w górę. SpongeBob słucha się jego rady i podnosi go. Sandy wraca i wkłada kwiaty do wazonu, wypełnionego zimną wodą z lodem. Wiewiórka prosi go o opowiedzenie trochę o sobie i stwierdza, że to fascynujące być stworzeniem wodnym. SpongeBob jednak nie odpowiada z powodu wyczerpania, co niepokoi Sandy. Jednak, nagle ciastka i herbata są przygotowane i wiewiórka idzie je przynieść. SpongeBob dalej nie chce wody i ciągle w myślach sobie myśli "Nie chcę wody!", lecz nagle nie wytrzymuje krzycząc "JA CHCĘ WODY!!!". Wypija całą wodę z wazonu i biegnie do drzwi twierdząc, że jest leszczem. Patryk myśląc, że jest nieśmiały przy Sandy, prędko wchodzi do kopuły i próbuje przekonać gąbkę, żeby został w środku, albo wszystko zepsuje. Po chwili Patryk zauważa, że nie ma wody. Obaj próbują uciec, ale są zbyt wyczerpani. Gdy Sandy wraca, krzyczy ze strachu, gdyż zauważa wyschniętego SpongeBoba i Patryka na trawie. Ona pomaga im zakładając kaski z wodą i mówi SpongeBobowi, że jeśli potrzebował wody mógł po prostu poprosić. W końcu, Sandy proponuje toast za zawarcie przyjaźni. SpongeBob i Patryk nie mogą jednak się napić herbaty przez hełm. Sandy wkłada torebki z herbatą do ich kasków, żeby mogli się napić. Odcinek się kończy pokazując całą trójkę pijącą herbatę podnosząc małe palce do góry. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku, kaski na wodę mają dwa otwory. * W odcinku pokazano jak SpongeBob i Patryk wysychają z powodu braku wody (powietrza). Zobacz także * Herbatka pod Kopułą/Galeria